thenewgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Novus
The Novus are the inhabitants of the world of Xyon and the children of the Numen; the creators and rulers of Xyon. The Novus are the only sentient inhabitants of the planet and the numerous occupants; created to serve their Numen masters and fight out their wars for them. Divided into numerous races, each serving a specific purpose for the Numen, the Novus are a highly diverse species, and highly adaptable depanding on the goals or plans of their creators. History Origins Biology & Appearance The Novus are too numerous and diverse to be discribed in single, all-defining way. This is largely do to scheming of the Numen who created them; each with his and her own plan. However, the Numen did agree to a set of traits that would be shared by all Novus, both to level the playing field, and to seperate the Novus from the baseline humans they were modelled after. The first and most important of these was age. The aging process was to cease around the age of 250 for the Novus, comparable to 25 year old human. From then on, the Novus face and body would tell nothing of their actual age. This also helps to give the parent Novan more time to teach and train their child. Since the Novus are undying (not physical immortality), they have no life expectancy, and will live forever regardless of whatever happens to their bodies. The Numen all loved beauty, and agreed that the Novus needed to be attractive. Built of strong firm bodies, the Novus were created in such a manner that they were considered to possess "divine beauty", exceeding the expectations of even the ancient Arcan. It was also agreed upon that fat would not work with the Novus, and thus the race are incapable of gaining weight outside of the limits set by the Numen. In short, a Novan can eat as much as they want, and remain attractive. A curse many have little trouble living with. The Numen removed unattractive or irritating features of the human body, and built upon the ones they considered appealling. From here on, the features that the Numen wanted began to vary greatly as each Numen had their own views of physical perfection. The next traits was the enhanced gestation period for women, to speed up the pregancies of the Novus. The average gestation for a Novan is 3-4 months, and depending on the group of Novus, this can be as low as one month (such as the Xai or Liulan), to a full year (in regards to the Nexusians). The menastational cycle was removed completely at the behest of the female Numen, as they didn't wish to put the daugthers through the pain and aches of that monthly event (the men in the group didn't wish to deal with the issues as well). Following this was the hyper-efficent energy and waste systems. The Numen were rather embaressed about the conversation that led to the remove of waste excretion, and simply waved the matter away. Instead, waste is simply "converted" into energy by way of unknown means, giving the Novus additional energy out of nowhere. Another trait given to the Novus was genetic memory. This worked in a somewhat complex, yet understandable way. Each race of Novus would have varying degrees of memory inheritence which revolved around major events. To put it simply; if enough Novus witnessed a certain event, their children would have a chance to gain it from their parents. The more who see or hear, the greater the chance for inheritence. However, this would further depend on the strength of their mental abilities, and even then, to a certain group of Novus. If more Vashti were to see something happen than Izanagi, then the desendents of the Vashti would be more likely to gain that memory than the desendents of the Izanagi. This thus balanced the field for all groups, and ensured that certain memories weren't being passed on to other races of the Novus. The Novus all possess an accelerated healing factor, allowing them to recover from wounds at a quick pace. A lost arm can be replaced in less than a week given the exception that the Novan in question doesn't do anything to it such as replace it with a cybernetic one (considered rather popular with some Novus). All Novus are immune to diseases of any and all kinds, and though hospitals and doctors still exist within the Novus, they are generally used for healing wounds on the spot or tending to minor issues such as physical check-ups and the like. The Numen wanted the Novus to be everything humans were not, and thus the loaded the Novus were all abilities that could considered, yet wouldn't be too tasking during reproduction (as was the result for the Xai with additional "upgrades"), and prevent the Novus from becoming impossible to kill (which was the reason the Novus were created, to fight in the name of their Numen to solve issues between them). Powers and Abilities The Novus have varying powers and abilities depending greatly upon the Numan that created them. However, they all share a few which are the defining traits that mark a Novan. The Numen knew very well that some of their plans for the Novus defied the known laws of physics in the real universe. Thus, when they created the Ultima, they planned to make it so that every Novan took a piece of it with them should they enter the first dimension. In coming from another plane of existence, the Novus are surrounded by what is essentially a bubble of their native realm. In short; the laws of physics and reality are bended whenever in the immediate proxmity (about a foot in diameter) of the Novan. Bullets will become brittle upon enter the field around a Novan; the laws of gravity submit to will of the Novan; and whatever laws of the Ultima exist are made reality near the Novan. Races The Novus are divided into 25 races; each hailing from a certain Numen who created them. There are six generations of Novus, created during certain intervals to inhabit one or more of the nine realms of Xyon created to house them. As for the younger generations of Novus, each has a Numen to whom their loyalties ultimately lay, usually for reasons such as; they created them, they recieved the most attention from them, or they were simply left with no Numen who would adopt them. As for those who have all of the gods as their proginators, they were created to serve a wider purpose aside from those given the single-Numen worshipping Novus. First Generation Second Generation Third Generation Fourth Generation Fifth Generation Sixth Generation Category:Species Category:Novus Category:Copyright